


Hellfire

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Demon/Gypsy!Peter as Esmeralda, Embedded Video, M/M, Once upon a time in Hunchback of Notre Dame, Priest!Killian as Frollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian feels desire for Peter and is struggling with his loyality to god and his lust.<br/>In his eyes, Peter is a demon (even if he's actually some gypsy-boy who is afraid of Killian) and so he feels the need to "burn down" the devils spawn.... unless Peter decides to be "his".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So Much Stronger Than a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409128) by [Tamburlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine)




End file.
